The study of a compound's diffusion through the skin, or percutaneous penetration, is an important step in the development process of a cosmetic, pharmaceutical or veterinary composition. Indeed, such a study makes it possible, amongst other things, to evaluate the absorption, the distribution and the tissue elimination of said compound. These characteristics also depend on the ingredients and on the form (liquid, solid, semi-solid, gel, gas, etc.) of the composition chosen for the administration of said compound. It is thus important that these additional parameters can be taken into account during the diffusion study.